


The Kingdom Of Velidith

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Castles, Cripple John, Disabled John, F/M, King Chuck, King Michael, M/M, Peasant Dean, Peasant Sam, Pretty Dean, Prince Castiel, Prince Michael, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Royalty AU, Sassy Dean, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to look after his family after a terrible accident. He is beautiful and many people want his hand in marriage but he is not interested. All is fine until the king to be (Michael) falls in love with Dean and demands him to marry him. Meanwhile Dean thinks he might be falling for Michaels brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Caught My Eye

Dean was beautiful: he had been told many times. Not that he cared. He ignored it when people proposed to him simply because of his looks and even if it was his personality they liked he would not even consider it. He wasn't interested in marriage at all. 

At eight his mother died in a house fire and his father was severely burnt. He learnt at a young age that to survive you couldn't rely on anyone but yourself. His father could no longer work as the burns on his legs barely allowed him to stand, let alone do the physical work he was once involved with. 

At nine they ran out of money and Dean started begging. He was too young to be of any use for a job, much to his dismay. He was sweet, cute and innocent looking. Many of the villagers knew about his situation and they pitied him. It was enough money to keep them going but he never stopped looking for a job.

At ten he was offered work at the roadhouse, which he still suspects was due to pity. Ellen took him in and taught him what he needed to know, always paying him beyond what was necessary. They got their money's worth. Dean worked hard. He made lots of friends working at the pub and as he got older people started treating him differently. When the pity stopped he was often teased for his pretty and delicate features. As he grew older and stronger the teasing soon turned to flirting.

Now, at seventeen, he has multiple jobs and a good enough income to look after his family and send Sam off to school. Although many suitors promise him money and riches, enough to give Sam everything he ever wanted Dean wouldn't allow himself to be bought. Working at the roadhouse gives people plenty of time to try and sweeten him up but at the end of the day they know he's always going to say no.

Even if he fell in love he wouldn't marry anyone. He likes his life; he has all he wants. A decent amount of money, a house, his dad, Sam safe and happy and a good group of friends. Some rich guy coming in and sweeping him away would ruin all that and besides, who would look after Dad and Sam? He couldn't just abandon them. So no, Dean had already decided he wouldn't get married.

Now, he headed down to the market. He had a day of loading up and physical work yesterday so his joints ached and it hurt to move. He had also stayed working at the roadhouse till late so he was very tired but today was his day off. Well, his day off work, he still had to sort out the food and house and get any supplies they needed but it was a break to him. At the market he picked up food for the next week, some more books for Sammy and the burn lotion the witch had blended. Plonking the stuff in his basket he turned to go home and bumped into someone. His stuff went everywhere and he hurried to scoop it up before it was squashed, stolen or lost.

"Shit."

xxx

Prince Michael was looking for a subject worthy of his marriage. The princes and princess' from other kingdoms were not quite right, lacking that special something which he was yet to find. Of course he looked for royalty first but had now taken to looking amongst the peasants for a diamond in the ruff. 

He dressed in filthy, flee ridden clothes and head down to the market. When he found someone with a substantial amount of beauty he had some guards follow them and watch them in their natural lifestyle and report back to him. He was sick of all the people had pretending to be what they were not in order to catch his eye. Although many would complain about the invasion of privacy, as prince he could do as he pleased.

He was walking down when a young man bumped into him and dropped all of his things.

"Shit."

Michael tried not to laugh as he watched him quickly scoop up his stuff before rising to his feet. He hadn't expected when he stood up he would be so beautiful. He was quite broad and muscular but not in a way which would be intimidating if you saw him across the street, he was more generally toned and strong but not scary. He had messy light brown hair, which could just as easily be blonde for all he could tell from the dirt and grime in it. He was dirty, no denying it but that didn't cover his looks. He had wide green eyes, which were really quite stunning, framed by thick long lashes. His golden skin flushed slightly pink in embarrassment and his freckles shone in contrast. He bit anxiously against his soft, pouty pink lips, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry. I should have been looking where I was going."

Then as quickly as he appeared he was gone. Two guards were not far from following and Michael was left in awe of his beauty. His personality would have to be horrible to put him off but from what Michael had seen he was not bad at all.


	2. My Hut

The guards followed Dean back to the hut accompanied by the prince. Michael seemed hooked by this kid and although the guards weren't entirely sure why, they kept their mouths shut. It always felt slightly strange spying on people when they were in their comfort zone but it was the best way to get to know them. They stood by the window and watched as the scene acted out. Michael continued to smile more and more.

xxx

Dean pushed through the old wooden door of his hut and headed to the kitchen to pack away his things. He passed John, who was laid across the sofa, snoring loudly and smirked slightly. John was always so stern when he was awake but he slept curled up like a baby and made little snuffling noises, it was beyond amusing. He was plucking the chickens feathers, humming slightly under his breath as he did so, when Sam came running out.

"Dean! You're back!"

He ran up and gave him a big hug. Dean laughed slightly and ruffled his hair and John sat up, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"I only went to the market."

He laughed. Despite not really liking to show affection like that or talking about feelings, he still found it endearing how excited Sam always was to see him. Okay, maybe he liked been hugged a little bit but only by Sam.

"Yeah but you're always out doing something. I miss you."

Sam wined joining Dean at the table top and stuffing the chicken with herbs.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I have to work, how else am I supposed to feed you sasquatch? If you keep growing we might need to get a new hut big enough for you as well as all the extra food. Seriously."

Sam whacked Dean lightly but he was grinning.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

They laughed and Dean started asking Sam about school. He didn't really understand everything Sam was on about, especially when he talked about all the different herbs and how certain mixtures can heal certain things and bla bla bla. He loved to hear Sam talk about it though. His face would light up like it was the best thing in the world and he started talking really fast, sometimes stuttering to try and spit the words out all at once. It was great to see him so happy and so passionate about something.

"You have any homework?"

Sam sighed. As much as he liked school he hated homework, especially when Dean was back. They only really got to see each other at night for tea because Dean was always working and Sam didn't want to waste that time doing school work. Dean wasn't having any of it though.

"If you do your homework now, Ill let you pick what game we play later."

"You're not supposed to bribe your kids Dean."

"You're not my kid, you're my brother. But if you'd rather me blackmail you..."

That was all that was said before the chicken was set aside and Dean tossed Sam on the floor. He started tickling his feet mercilessly as Sam shouted and giggled, squirming all over the place.

"Stop. It. Dean."

He gasps between laughs. Dean smirked before jumping up to his feet.

"Thats what I thought. Go and get it done Sammy, Ill still be here."

Sam jumped up, still laughing slightly and he tickled Deans ribs a little before running off to his room. Dean sighed, running his fingers through his hair and smiled. Yeah, his life may not be easy but he loved it all the same.

xxx


	3. Worries

Night had just settled in and it seemed alive with all the stars. There was a hole in their bedroom wall from when a horse and cart accidentally swerved off and hit their house but they kept it. Dean liked to look out into the night and picture what was behind the black fog and Sam liked to listen to the crickets and birds as he fell to sleep so they were both happy. 

Tonight though, there was tension in the air. Sam had been tossing and turning for hours and at this rate Dean wouldn't get any sleep before he started his morning shift.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Dean sighed, no longer able to ignore him shifting in his sleep. Sam looked up and whispered so quietly that Dean might not have been able to hear it if he wasnt listening so well.

"Im scared Dee."

This caught Deans attention and he spun round in his bed so he could look at Sam. The fact that he called him 'Dee' was proof in itself that he was truly worried but his expression showed more, he looked close to tears and the sight tugged at Deans heart.

"What of Sammy? You know Ill always protect you."

Dean said sitting up from his bed and looking over to Sam, who sighed and wiggled a little more in his sleep. The make-do beds are not exactly comfy as it was mainly just straw under cloth. Sam had one feathered pillow, which took Dean months to save up for, but even so Sam never usually fidgeted this much. Dean looked intently, awaiting Sam's response.

"Its not that Dean."

Sam sighs. He knows his brother will always look after him but who's there to look after Dean? Dean was pretty much Sam's everything, without him he would be lost. Sam can only image what it was like for Dean loosing mum so young and having to look after the family.

"Then what is it?"

Dean asks, patiently waiting for his little brother to explain so he can put his mind at rest.

"People at school have been telling rumours about the prince."

Dean nods for Sam to continue. Full of concern he sits back and listens carefully to what he has to say. He should have figured out would be about school, Dean cant help Sam there.

"They say that he has all the pretty people in the town watched and if he hears of one who is good hearted and kind, he takes them away. What if they're watching us right now? You have had tons of marriage requests and I know what a good person you are. What if they take you away?"

Oh. He was worried about Dean abandoning him. Dean sighs and pulls back his covers so Sam can join him.

"Come here."

Sam happily springs from his bed and jumps into Deans, quickly wrapping himself around him. Dean smiles lightly and brushes a few strands of Sam's hair from his face.

"Look, the prince isn't going to want me sam-"

Sam opens his mouth to interrupt but Dean shushes him and he just rolls over to snuggle better.

"Fine. Even if the prince did want me Sam, how many of those marriage proposals have I accepted? You think just cause he's the prince I would leave you to be with him. I would never leave you Sam."

Dean says, looking straight at Sam's eyes. Sam looks up, a little less worried then before.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course."

Sam seems happy enough with this response; he smiles and relaxes a little more. Then he settles his head against Deans chest and closes his eyes. 

"Now shut up and get some sleep or neither of us will be able to work tomorrow."

Apparently Dean is a better pillow then one which cost months of work because Sam stops fidgeting almost immediately after joining him in his bed, typical. 

"Night Dee."

"Night Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Michael in it so hold on :) x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Michael would be in this one but there was something else he needed to know before he made his move on Dean so he will be back soon but for now, enjoy xx

Dean walked in the roadhouse, ready for his shift and was surprised by how full it was. You had the regulars sat at their normal tables and a few townsfolk who came now and again but the majority of them were a wash of white and blue. Jo came running up to him when she saw him and smiled up at him. She was small, even though she was so young and people still got jealous of how close she and Dean were. Which was just fucking creepy if you asked him. Ellen wasn't far behind Jo, scolding her for running off again. She was awfully protective and she didn't like her eleven year old running round a pub, even if it was for Dean.

"Hey Ellen. Whats with all the people?"

Dean asked, already unhappy. Not because he would be busy but he was already getting attention. Fun.

"Sailors stopped by again."

He rolled his eyes and Ellen laughed, whacking him with a tea towel. Dean stumbled back in mock injury gaining a giggle from Jo and smiled at her before standing behind the bar.

"So what can I get ya?"

He asked the guy at the counter. He flopped himself over the counter and looked expectantly.

"You work here?"

The man didn't look suspicious but maybe slightly confused and Dean couldn't help but scoff a little at the stupid question.

"Well... Yeah."

"Oh. Its just last time I came there was a little kid who worked here. Whatever happened to him?"

Since Dean was the only 'kid' who's been at the bar apart from Jo, he just figured the guy was a bit slow.

"He grew up. Now, do you want a drink or not?"

The guy coughed awkwardly and Dean spun off to get his order. He opened the bottom drawer and scooped out a glass, whilst it was filling he bumped the drawer back shut with his hip and reached for some ice. Humming slightly as he made light of his work he called over how much it was and spun back round to drop the drink off. He was at ease behind the bar now, after all the years. When he turned the man was staring at him with wide eyes as if something just clicked.

"You're him."

"Well done." 

Dean said with a roll of his eyes as he stuffed the money in the cashier and went back on with his work.

xxx

His night seemed longer then usual because of all the extra flirts and Dean was exhausted by the time it was time for closing up. Plus that first guy was staring at him all night and as much as Dean was used to been looked at, it was kinda creepy. When he walked out the guy 'accidentally' bumped into him, even though Dean saw him stood behind the door waiting for Dean to head out before he started walking.

"Sorry."

He smiled and Dean just rose his eyebrows quickly, gave a quick nod and went on his way. The guy ran along to catch up though.

"So... You've grown up a lot."

"If you mean, Ive changed from a little kid who people used to take the mick out of for looking like a girl, to a guy who suddenly everyone wants to fuck, then yeah. I noticed."

Dean didn't sound angry, if anything his tone sounded bored but yeah, the guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"A lot of guys have been asking for your marriage too, from what Ive heard."

Dean sighed, unable to resist his little eye roll.

"Thats because they know I can cook, clean and bring up a kid. Plus they want to get in my pants... Just multiple times."

He laughed slightly at Deans bluntness, before been cut off by a glare.

"So... You wont consider any of them?"

Dean turned and actually looked at him then, slightly annoyed that the guy hadn't taken the hint and left. 

"Not that its any of your business but no. Im not getting married."

The man looked taken aback by that. Well, what did he expect Dean to say?

"What? Not ever?"

"Nope."

"Even if they offer you love and protection?"

""Nope."

"Even if you fall in love?"

"Look, its really not that hard. Im not getting married. Not now. Not ever. No matter what they offer it just isn't happening, okay?"

"Oh. Why?"

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. Why was he still here?

"I just have more important things to do. Now, are you done?"

"Important like what?"

He purposely ignored Dean pretty much asking him to leave and carried on, much to Deans annoyance.

"If I tell you, will you go away?"

Nod.

"Fine. Well, theres working. I only have eight spare hours a day: One for lunch, two for tea and five for sleep so I don't exactly have time for a relationship. That times used to spend with my dad and my brother and theres no way Id leave them behind to get married. There ain't nothing anyone could offer me to take me away from them and Sammy doesn't want to move so thats that."

Pause.

"Well bye then."

Dean huffed after a while of awkward silence and smiled slightly when he saw the man reluctantly trudge away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, I said that I would post this yesterday but I had a load if exams and was rehearsing for my school play. Only three more days until my exams are over though so then I will update more regularly. :D hope you like this chapter. Alot of this is just plot which I need to squeeze in but I promise Michael and Cas will be in soon.

Dean got fired from both his jobs with no explanation other than "sorry, maybe it will work for the best." Dean had heard lots of bullshit in his life but that had to make the top. How could him being fired be for the best? God, this made no sense. Dean was a great employee, he worked harder then pretty much everyone else and longer hours for the same amount of money. Plus he kelt getting weird looks from people and even more people proposing and trying to offer him money, taking advantage if his desperate state, which was just great. What was more weird was how everyone refused to hire him. Not that Dean was arrogant but he knew he was a great worker and before they were all climbing over each other to get his work so what changed? Then a guy slipped up. He asked Gabriel for a job as a last resort. Although he claimed to be a goods exchanger, everyone knew he was pretty much a con artist but hey beggars cant be choosers right?

"Sorry kiddo, Id get paid more money for you not to work than I would from you."

"What do you mean?"

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly expecting Dean to already know. He looked over Deans form appraisingly. Sadly, since money had been overly tight he couldn't afford the best of clothes and he was still growing. His normally loose, baggy clothes now clung to his body like a second skin, showing off the shape he normally kept hidden. Dean crossed his arms over the front if his body to cover him self up some what and coughed to gain back the mans attention to the question. He looked up as if he'd forgotten himself and smirked.

"You know a lot of people want your hand in marriage? Well they're sick if you rejecting them all and even the idea of marriage itself so they've come up with an alternative solution."

Dean nodded waiting for him to continue and the man sighed running his hand through his hair.

"No ones employing you Dean-o. Sorry, I truly am but Ive been offered a lot of money to refuse and its tough times for us all, you know?"

"Fucking assholes. That really makes me wanna marry them."

"They know you'd do anything for your family and if you run out of money then you'll have no other choice."

xxx

The next day when Dean had got up and was on his way to take Sammy to school he saw him stood outside. The man who he was pretty sure he'd sent away from the tavern the other night. Guy clearly didn't realise his absence was meant to be a permanent thing.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Dean scowled, glaring at the man to only receive a chuckle in response.

"I have a proposition for you." 

Okay... Now that was not how Dean was expecting the conversation to go. He glanced at Sam who was looking worried, probably still about the marriage thing. Dean couldn't help a little smirk at his brother been protective and he ruffled his hair slightly. School was only a couple of minutes away so they just walked in uncomfortable silence for a while; Dean not wanting to discuss whatever it was with his brother still there. As soon as he had sent Sam off on his merry way he turned and fixed the guy with a cold glare.

"Ill ask you again, what the fuck do you want? And this time don't be so vague."

The man rubbed his hands together as if uncomfortable and cleared his throat.

"You don't like your looks because they gain you too much attention, right?"

Dean slowly nodded, not seeing where this conversation was heading and raised his eyebrows waiting for him to make his point.

"Well, what if I said I could take your attractiveness away and swap you with a less desirable appearance?"

"Come again."

"My mother is a witch and she would be more than happy to do a body swap with you and someone, in fact Im sure people would pay good money to look like you."

"One, thats kind if weird. Two, Im not into the whole voodoo crap and three, witches don't exactly have a good reputation so... Thanks but no thanks."

"She would be willing to pay too."

This drew his attention. He didn't need his looks, if anything they were an inconvenience and if he could get paid for doing pretty much nothing then surely thats good... Plus he was kind of desperate for money since he had been fired from all his jobs. Dean spun around. He sighed, subconsciously running a hand through his hair. He needed the money.

"How much?"

He tried to ignore the mans huge smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologise for how long this has taken. I promised someone a while ago I would do another chapter and I wrote it and thought Id posted it but apparently not. Yeah so, I completed this ages ago... Sorry :/

It obviously had to be done on a full moon in the dark. Typical witchy crap. Dean sighed as he headed out the tavern, normally he would be working now but Ellen let him take off. He hadn't told Sam what he would be doing. His plan was to just show up looking like a different person and explain then probably get screamed at. He couldn't risk Sam talking him out of it when he was already dubious. 

Dean wasn't stupid, he had conditions. The person had to be male, healthy and the same age as him. He didn't want to die any sooner then he had to. So he wrapped himself up in his Dads old cloak and headed to the woods. The frigging woods. He really did hate witches. When he got there, there was already an old lady sat around a fire chanting something. 

"Hi."

Someone said behind him, making him jump. He turned around to see a guy around as old as him, kind of ugly but healthy. Probably his body swapper. He awkwardly shook the hand out stretched to him.

"Hi."

They were ushered towards the fire and told to hold hands. Then she pulled out a blade and Dean jumped back.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"For the ritual I need some of your blood."

Dean relaxed and huffed a 'fine'. She cut into the other guys arm first as she binded rope around both of them. All in all it was seriously fucking creepy. Well... Beggars cant be choosers. She drew the knife to Dean.

"Wait!"

A deep manly voice yelled out from behind him. Dean turned to see a huge crowd of people run up. What the fuck? The old woman drew back and tucked the blade away, probably worried about being caught. Dean scanned the group and it dawned on him that he knew all of them. 

"Dean. Please don't do this. We're sorry, we'll give you your jobs back, just please don't."

One guy said and seriously what the fuck? Why did it matter to them? And did he really this that asking nicely would do shit?

"Why do you care? Thought you'd be pleased, you might actually stand a chance with that guy. Maybe he'll marry one of you so you'll get my body, which is what you want right? This way, everyones happy."

The group looked a mix of shocked and hurt. Dean rolled his eyes. Then another guy was speaking and the rest where nodding their agreement.

"We don't just want you for your appearance, though it is one of your qualities. If it was some jerk wearing your meat suit we wouldn't want it cause we like the other stuff about you."

Dean sighed loudly, quickly getting bored with the pointless conversation. At the end of the day Dean still needed the money and didn't need his looks so the spell was going to happen.

"Right. Sure you do but Im pretty sure the guy can learn how to clean, cook and bring up a kid."

The men looked flustered as if they weren't expecting it and stood for a few moments in silence. Eventually a man composed himself and stepped forward, towards Dean.

"Thats not what we mean! I mean like- I like how devoted you are to your family."

Oh. Erm, well I guess that was a useful trait too. The other guys seemed to get what he was doing because another stood up and joined in.

"Yeah and I like your humour and how you've always got a snarky comeback."

"I like how you hum when you're working and dance when you think no ones looking."

"I do not!"

How did he know about that? Dean didn't- he checked no one was looking. Damn it! As if this wasn't already embarrassing.

"What about how self sacrificing he is? I really just want to show you how amazing you are and get rid of your self hatred."

Okay. He definitely knew this one was bull. He didn't hate himself. If it wasn't for him Sam and Dad would be way worse off so he's got to give himself some acknowledgment for that.

"Attractive . Funny. Hardworking. Skilled. Self sacrificing. Cute. Bashfu-"

Dean didn't even let him finish his sentence.

"I am not bashful."

"But you're blushing right now. Its so sweet."

"Oh, fuck off sweet."

A few guys laughed and Dean glared at them. Then they seemed to try and back track.

"As well as tough. Loving. Caring. And the list goes on. Why wouldn't we want to marry you?"

"Right. Well, maybe you shouldn't have fired me then so I had to resort to other methods of getting paid. So piss off so we can get it over with."

The old lady seemed to take it that was the confrontation over and started chanting again. Dean let out a sigh and sent one more glare towards the men before rebinding his hands with his swapper.

"No!"

What the fuck now? Another man appeared from the clearing on a horse. He was dressed way to posh for this area and Dean didn't know him so he presumed he was here for his body swapper. When Dean turned to look again everyone was on their knees, heads bowed to the new guy. Huh. Well there was no way he was bowing to whoever this was. Someone tugged at his clothes probably warning him to get down but Dean just kicked him away.

"Alright. Who the fuck are you and why do you think you have a say in any of this?"

"I am Prince Michael, ire to the throne of Valedith." 

Okay, well Dean wasn't expecting that. Still wasn't going to bow.

"And that means you have a say in what I do because... And why do you even care anyway?"

"Because I want to marry you."

Well shit.


	7. Um, hi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update. I'm hoping to add a new chapter to all of my docs today, then keep on top of this. Fingers crossed so this is it for now but I should update more regularly again after this so yeah. Hope you like :)

There was a tense moment of complete silence, where mouths opened and closed but formed no words. The other pursuers looked down in sorrow assuming that they wouldn't stand a chance against the prince. Even Michael looked nervous, hoping Dean wouldn't reject him immediately so when Dean did finally speak, it took everyone a little while to process what he said.

"Why? No offence man but I don't even know you. If this is some kind of deal where you bribe me, then I ain't interested and if you're going to threaten me then you should just do it already instead of leaving me in suspense."

Michael was slightly horrified Dean would think he would threaten him. Then again he didn't know Michael at all and he felt pretty guilty he'd left him worrying.

"No, no, I would never threaten somebody into marrying me. I realise I was rather forward and I had hoped we would have been able to speak and get to know each other before hand but... drastic measures and all."

He laughed nervously before continuing.

"And I have no intention of forcing you to meet me either, it's just I- I've been rather unlucky in meeting people and you seem genuinely nice, which is a trait I have unfortunately seen in little people. I'm sure you've heard of me following people and I'm sorry to intrude on your personal life but, well, when I bumped into you in the market, I- I felt... We'll never mind what I felt. I suppose what really matters is if you would join me for a meal. No pressure or anything."

Dean was startled. He didn't want to marry or lead the prince on but he didn't want to reject him and publicly embarrass him either.

"Just for a meal?"

Michael nodded eagerly, hoping he would have a chance to make Dean fall in love with him too.

"Okay then, I guess."

He beamed and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him to the horse.

"Thank you."

Dean awkwardly smiled. Michael picked him up and put him on the horse, then sat down behind him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as the horse took off, barrelling through the forest. He really, really hated riding but he could do it just this once, it was the prince who asked him after all. God, he thought, what is my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating once a week again now :) I've already written the next chapter so sorry for the delay but I hope to do better now xxx and sorry it's kinda short but I wanted the castle to be in a different chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so tiny and I haven't updated in ages so I decided to give you another chapter now :)

They arrived at the castle. Although Dean knew Michael was a prince and all, he had really hoped they would go somewhere else. He felt incredibly uncomfortable in his dirty, 'too small' clothes. In fact he wasn't even sure if his face was clean and he was going to meet the rest of the royal family apparently, which was just great. When they first walked in he couldn't help but notice how freaking huge it was. He could place his whole hut in the entrance about ten times! It made him even more aware of how inferior he was to everyone here, even the servants looked down their noses at him. Not that he cared, of course. He didn't want Michael to marry him anyway so maybe it was better that his family disallowed it so he wouldn't have to reject the prince. Still... It was never nice to feel like a parasite roaming the halls of an actual castle. A castle! Did he mention the place was freaking huge? But that was besides the point. The point was he shouldn't even be here in the first place. He should be at home putting on Dads burn lotion and sending Sam to bed. Damn! He hoped one of the villagers told them were he was going or they would be freaked out! Sam will be freaking out anyway! Literally two days ago Sam was saying how worried he was that Dean would marry Michael and now here he is.

"Dean?"

He jumped out of his skin when he heard Michael and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah?"

xxx

Michael observed Dean as they walked into the castle. He noted how how his eyes widened as he took in the castle and chuckled when his jaw stayed open as they walked into the next room. The look of awe was soon placed by discomfort though. He noted how Dean tugged slightly on the sleeves of his top and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed... Self conscious, uneasy and not long after that he seemed plain worried.

"Dean?"

He asked tentatively. Clearly he failed at the not startling him though because Dean jumped nervously.

"Um yeah?"

"You seem-"

He paused, trying to think of the right way to put it.

"Uneasy. What is the matter?"

Dean visually relaxed at the question, clearly relived he hadn't done something wrong.

"Oh. I was just think that um... My family will be worried. I'm usually back by now and all but, well I'm sure they'll be fine. It's not a big deal or anything."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck slightly and Michael felt like kicking himself.

"I'm so sorry. I sent some of my knights to let them know, I should have told you that. You don't have to worry."

He smiled and Dean smiled back but he still looked uncomfortable.

"Was there something else? You still don't seem settled."

Dean shifted from one foot from another, seemingly debating with himself whether he should tell the truth or not.

"Was just thinking your servants will all hate me for all the filth I brought in."

He tried to joke, laughing bitterly.

"Nonsense! Don't worry about such things, no one will care, especially not my servants."

"I'm about to meet the queen and I stink of horse shit. Plus I'm pretty sure I have dirt on my nose."

He did. Michael had thought it was a rather sweet little smudge that highlighted the flick of his nose. 

"If you are uncomfortable you can take a wash in one of the spare rooms and borrow some clothes?"

He hoped he didn't sound too hopeful because he honestly didn't mind Dean as he was. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he didn't want him to feel as though Michael himself, were judging him either.

"It's fine. I mean, I wouldn't want you to go through the hassle just cause I feel a little awkward. It's really not worth it."

Michael shook his head.

"It is no hassle. I will have a servant run a bath in the spare room. Follow me and I will lead you there.

He gave a look to Jo, who instantly knew she was 'the servant' and went about following the task. Then he led Dean to the spare room, making polite conversation as he took a detour round the house. By the time they arrived the bath was almost done and he handed Dean a towel.

"Take as long as you wish. There is no rush. I will be in the library so when you are ready you can meet me there. If you get lost I'm sure Joanna will show you the way."

Dean nodded and smiled sweetly before ducking his head.

"Thank you. It really wasn't necessary for you to go to the trouble but I, um thanks."

Dean looked up and blushed slightly at how awkward his finish was, how awkward he was in general. The bath finished and Michael left the room. Honestly, he thought Dean was adorable but that was a thought he should probably keep to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The bath was amazing! It was huge and the water was warm and fresh! He normally took a bath after Sam and John so it was a pleasant change to the usual cold, kind of dirty water. Not that Dean minded, normally being dirty wasn't really that big a deal; it was likely that he would get filthy within a few hours of his wash anyway. 

Michael didn't tell him how long he should be and he would feel guilty for staying in too long but then again it didn't seem like anyone else was getting in the bath after him so the water would be wasted if he got out too soon... He decided after a good fifteen minutes that it would be a reasonable and polite time to get out. He dried himself off on a ridiculously soft piece of fabric and held up the clothes Michael had laid out for him. 

They were again, unbelievably soft. Dean rubbed the silk shirt against his cheek before slipping it over his head. It was green and stopped just below his waist. Although it was slightly tighter than his usual clothes, it was better than the ones that didn't fit. The trousers were a kind of cream colour and he almost tripped over them because they too long. He resolved them by rolling them up around his ankles, though he was pretty sure that ruined the 'sophisticated' look that he wasn't pulling off anyway. The shirt had a lace at the front near his neck and he struggled with tying it for quite some time before he thought it looked about right. 

The next item of clothing looked rather pointless to Dean. It was a thin jacket with no sleeves. Yes, he had seen men wear waistcoats before but their purpose had never really been clear. Why spend so much money on fabric that barely keeps you warm? Unless the point was, that it was a pointless use of money and therefore proved someone was rich or something. Hey, maybe it's cheaper cause it doesn't have sleeves! Either way Dean didn't really want to wear it but he thought he probably should since Michael had been kind enough to lend him the clothes. It was brown and finished higher up that his shirt so looked kind of weird. He was probably meant to tuck his shirt in or something but he didn't really want to. The main problem was that the shoes didn't fit and the shoes he came in were blathered in mud, had soles that flopped as he walked and had a big hole were his toe poked out of. He settled on bare feet. The skin of his feet was tough enough anyway from walking on cement and cobbled streets that he barely worried about being in pain. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and supposed he looked presentable enough. The bare feet did make a pretty big difference with the rolled up bottoms, untucked shirt and badly tied neck, he supposed at least the look was accurate. He didn't look rich or posh, maybe slightly stupid and out of place but he was, wasn't he? He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. It would just have to do. He didn't really give a shit if they judged him but at least he was clean. Now he just has to find his way to the library. Should be a walk in the park...

xxx

It was not a walk in the park. He has been looking for the past twenty minutes. The place is ginormous! He should have asked the servant girl... Jo! Her name was Jo, if she could show him but he didn't want to be a hassle. Surely he had to come across it soon anyway. How many rooms can one place have? He sighed loudly. Then awkwardly opened the next room hoping it was the library or at least empty. 

It had been awkward when he'd stumbled into Princess Anna's room by mistake and caught her off guard. He was pretty sure his cheeks were still kind of pink from that humiliation. At least she had been nice enough about it and pointed him in the right direction to the library. If he understood right, it should be this room. He stepped inside and was so relieved to see books. He didn't think he'd ever be this happy to see piles and piles of books, yet here he was! He approached the figure sat at the table but was confused to see it wasn't Michael. Where was he then? Maybe he got sick of waiting and went to find Dean himself. He should just ask but the man looked so peaceful just reading and Dean didn't want to intrude. 

The man had dark hair that was tossed all over the place and high cheek bones. His clothes were simple, lacking all the fancy stuff Michaels did and by the looks of things Dean has done the laces wrong. Great. It took a few moments for Dean to realise the man had stopped reading and was now looking at Dean expectantly. He flushed a brighter shade of red. He was staring. The man coughed and raised a brow, probably signally for Dean to talk. But he unsuccessfully opened and closed his mouth, mumbling words which couldn't be classed as a sentence. The man looked uncomfortable as if he too, was unsure how to act in social situations. Clearly making up his mind he stood, rather abruptly, and shoved out his hand.

"I am Castiel."

And man, Dean wished he hadn't looked up because his eyes were freakishly blue and he was about to get lost in them before that deep gravely voice pulled him out. Damn, the guy was attractive. Not that Dean was interested because he didn't do relationships but yeah, he could appreciate a good looking guy. He shook the offered hand and smiled perfectly normally.

"Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the bad description of the stupid shirt! I knew what I meant but I couldn't explain it! Arg! 
> 
> I will be writing from Cas' point of view in the next chapter so Yey!
> 
> Also whoever it was that I told I would do a branch of from this with a Micheal/Dean relationship I would do that before the end of this chapter but I'm going to finish this story first.
> 
> Love you guys xxx :)


	10. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Castiel's point of view. His meeting with Dean :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the super long gap before updating, I just stopped writing. Have started again today so might be a bit rusty but am trying to get through all my fics. So sorry but I'll try and be better from now on :/ xxx

Castiel's day started with the blessed clip clip of hooves signalling his father and Lucifer's departure. He peered out of the window and saw the rest of his family and the servants waving them goodbye and wondered for a moment why he was not awoken, though he was not particularly concerned. It was one of the many traditions Castiel hated, why should everyone have to wake up at an ungodly hour just to say "goodbye" and wave their hands, it was ridiculous. Besides he had never been good at hiding his emotions and the fact that he was pleased to see the back of them would no doubt be noticed. 

It was not that Castiel disliked his family, though he didn't like them per say, more that he was detached from them and held as many feelings for them as he would a stranger. Mother used to claim that it was because he was the youngest and never received as much attention as his brother's or sister but Castiel never agreed with that reasoning. When his father did try to pay him attention, he would hide from the light as if it were burning him. There was a time when they were younger when Lucifer continuously encouraged his father to notice him, playing the part of the 'big brother' so he could watch Castiel squirm. There was always a darker side to Lucifer that father ignored. He had seen it countless of times when he and Micheal argued. That had to be the best part about their departure, the eldest brother's would be separated so no more arguing and screaming would interrupt his quiet.

The day had set off to a good start and when not moments later his other two siblings left, he knew it would be wonderful. Castiel threw on his somewhat more simple clothing and dashed to the best part of the castle: the library. There was a rule of no speaking in the library, which Castiel loved to use to his advantage when someone was trying to converse with him. He spent hours in the library, not noticing as lunch and tea passed by. He only looked up from his book when he heard the door closing signifying someone's entrance.

A young man stood at the entrance and looked filled with such relief, it was notably odd, even from Castiel's perspective. The man sat down opposite Castiel and while he pretended to read, the staring was far to distracting and so he was forced to interact with the human. He coughed and raised an eyebrow, hoping this would signal that he was not comfortable with the staring but instead it seemed to imply he wished to talk as the person opened and closed his mouth several times as if he were incapable of speech, Castiel knew the feeling and took pity so he initiated conversation. 

"I am Castiel."

He stood up and stretched out his hand for the man to shake.

"Dean"

The man said and looked at his hand confusedly before reaching out and holding it.

"I thought that was only something people did when they were like making a deal or something."

Dean laughed and Castiel was strangely drawn to the crinkles at his eyes when he smiled and how the green appeared greener. 

"I have been taught to do it when introducing myself."

They both looked at the hands in question, which were both still holding on to each other. Then Castiel chanced a look back up at Deans face and saw that his cheeks had turned pink, he was blushing and Castiel felt his own cheeks warm in response. He abruptly dropped Deans hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean rubbed his neck in a way which implied he was self conscious and took a few steps back. Castiel felt himself instinctively wanting to close the gap again but refrained. He was obviously being to aggressive and had scared Dean away, he would have to make his tone softer to keep the man here. Wait, why did he want to keep him again?

"I um Micheal. He said to meet in the library? He wanted me here to- erm he just wants me to eat with him then I can go and pretend none of this happened."

Dean rambled and Castiel found it endearing as opposed to irritating, why was that? He normally had no patience for people who danced around a subject but on Dean he thought it was... cute? Did that mean- He flushed bright red. He must be attracted to Dean. How very awkward. He heard a cough and looked to Dean, he was obviously waiting for a response but Castiel didn't know what to say. He had never fancied someone before, a fact that his siblings loved to tease him about but he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Dean, which was very inappropriate given they had just met. He still hadn't thought of anything to say.

"Micheal doesn't come to the library."

Just then the door swung open and Micheal stepped in as if he heard Castiel and wanted to embarrass him in front of his- in front of Dean.

"There you are Dean! I've been looking all over for you, you've walked to the complete other side of the castle into the less... sociable library. I'm so sorry I forgot to give you directions, of course you didn't know where to go but luckily I found you."

Micheal smiled at Dean with a warmth Castiel had never seen him target towards anyone and just like that Castiel knew. Micheal loved Dean, he was who he was looking for and that was why they were going for tea. Of course the one person he liked would already be taken, by Micheal no less. He heard a vague noise of talking but when he looked up again they were both gone and Castiel for the first time craved human interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. What do you think?
> 
> Leave comments and Ill love you for life. xxx


End file.
